S10: Undertale - An end and a beginning
by IMC Librarian
Summary: The Undertale adventure has ended. The player hits RESET, but Frisk does not. We get a new timeline, but what of the old one? What happens to Perfect Pacifist timelines when we RESET? Do they cease to exist? Do they splinter off and become worlds of their own without our knowledge? Join me as we explore the latter. (Frisk and Chara are both female here.)
1. Table of contents

IMC Librarian  
Story 10**  
Undertale - An end and a beginning**

* * *

[CH1: Rebirth]  
Years after the Monsters were freed from the catacombs of Mt Ebott, Frisk draws a vision of hers on a piece of paper, detailing a permanent reversion of Flowey into Asriel.

[CH2: Young love blossoms]  
Frisk and Asriel now live together with Toriel and Asgore Dreemurr, but after discussing whether they're actually siblings or not, Frisk makes a move that may very well put her on a romantic path with Asriel.

[CH3: It's a date]  
Asriel asks Frisk out on a date, to which she wholeheartedly accepts.

[CH4: An... interesting day]  
**{NO DESCRIPTION AVAILABLE}**

[CH5: Chara rejoins the family]  
After being trapped in a bizarre deathlike state for months, a newly restored Chara seeks to finally redeem herself.

[CH6: Two lives unite, a new one begins]  
The day everyone has been waiting for is here. The marriage of Frisk and Asriel Dreemurr. And further down the line, they become parents, bearing a hybrid daughter named Emily Dreemurr.

[CH7: Happy birthday!]  
It's Emily's 6th birthday, and the Dreemurr family takes her to where Frisk and Asriel had their first date.

[CH8: Emily's school day]  
Emily has been homeschooled for years, taught by her parents and grandparents. One day, she gives real school a try, but is it what she wants?

[CH9: Next in line]  
The crowns of Dreemurr family royalty are passed down to Frisk and Asriel.

[CH10: A day at work]  
Emily sees what her mother and father do when they're at work.

[CH11: Spending time with the family]  
The Dreemurr family enjoys a nice day out on the beach.

**UPCOMING CHAPTER**  
[CH12: An unlikely couple]  
Sans finally trusts Chara, but towards the skeleton, she feels something... more.


	2. CH1

S10-1  
**Rebirth**

* * *

It's been two years since Monsterkind was freed from the underground, and two years since they'd been accepted into human society.

The Royal Guard was no longer needed, so they were disbanded. Papyrus had gotten expert cooking lessons, so that his spaghetti wasn't just edible, but it was absolutely delicious. Undyne had moved in with Alphys, working as her lab assistant. Sans had managed to free his father, WD Gaster, from the void. Chara was nowhere to be seen or heard from.

Among all this, Asgore had proclaimed that he would give up his position as King just for Toriel to forgive him, which she eventually did, seeing how he would go as far as to willingly throw away what made him who he was to Monsterkind just for her.

Because Frisk had a promise to keep with Sans, she put a lock on the RESET so that it could never be used again.

Flowey had been planted in a flowerpot, allowing him to be with his reunited family.

On this beautiful day, Frisk was busy drawing and coloring.

"If only I had hands, I could join in..." Flowey sighed.

"Why don't I help with that? Take a look and see if you can do this." Frisk drew Flowey with vines growing out of his pot and around his stem in such a way and form that gave him arms.

"Alright. I'll try." Flowey tried growing vines out of the pot to replicate Frisk's drawing. He was successful.

Flowey showed a surprising skill of artistry that even he wasn't aware of, drawing Papyrus, who had that silly expression on his face, wearing a suit of armor made out of... bones? Very original. "Papyrus in a suit of bone armor? I gotta tell him about that!" Just like that, Frisk swiped the drawing and headed out.

This left Flowey to look through Frisk's drawings. He looked at the papers one by one, eventually seeing a drawing that really caught his attention. It looked like fragments of his soul, back when he was Asriel, being drawn out of the area surrounding the place of his death, and at the top of the picture was Asriel occupying the same space as what looked like a phoenix. "Maybe someone should tell her that it wouldn't work like that." Flowey said to himself, unaware that Toriel was walking by.

"I think it's good for her to hold onto that hope."

"How would something like this even happen? Last I checked, Monsters are NOT phoenixes."

"Well, it looks like this drawing isn't done yet. Once she's finished it, we'll know more." Flowey saw what Toriel meant. Frisk's drawing was incomplete.

When Frisk came back, she saw Flowey holding her 'Asriel phoenix' picture. "I know Monsters aren't phoenixes, but this drawing of yours caught my eye. Care to tell me more?" Flowey asked. Frisk took the picture and finished it. The soul shards were blue, and Sans was there. She theorized that Sans could pull the fragments of Asriel's soul together. Flowey would argue about it, but started to see some logic to it before a word could be spoken.

That night, Toriel had visited the skeleton family. "Oh! Queen Toriel! What brings you here?" Gaster asked, answering the door.

"I've come to share one of Frisk's rather interesting drawings with Sans." She said, holding up the picture.

"Well, I suppose Frisk has quite the imagination. If she believes Sans can do this, we might as well check in with him about it."

Sans came out of the kitchen, chowing down on a granola bar. "Hey-a, Toriel. What's up?" He looked... less lazy than normal, and that hoodie was nowhere to be seen.

"Sans, Toriel here brought a drawing Frisk made. It seems that you're in it." Gaster stated.

"Let's have a look." Sans examined the drawing, seeing the blue soul fragments coming together as Asriel's soul. "Well, I've never done anything like that before. I think I'll give it a try."

With that decision made, a large group of humans and Monsters had made the trip down to the Ruins, including Asgore, Toriel, Papyrus, Sans, Gaster, Undyne, Alphys, Mettaton, Flowey, and even Frisk. Even the mayor had attended.

"Well, Frisk's imagination doesn't seem that far off. I can feel the lingering remnant essence of Asriel's soul. Now if I focus on the pieces..." As Sans focused his powers, blue fragments began manifesting all over the place. "Whoa! I could use some help with this!" Papyrus and Gaster channeled their powers to help Sans pull the young prince's soul back together. The pieces converged on one another, eventually becoming one. Seeing his chance at restoration, Flowey pulled himself out of the flowerpot and reached for his soul.

A bright light illuminated the cavern of golden flowers, dying down to reveal a new Monster in place of Flowey. It worked!  
"Asriel...?" Toriel was beginning to cry in happiness.

Asriel turned around, seeing all the humans and Monsters who came to witness this monumental moment, and boy was he nervous. "Howdy, everyone. Hi, mom. Hi, dad." The Dreemur family had been reunited at long last.

"Our son has returned! I believe this calls for a celebration... if that's OK with everyone." Asgore stated, earning a nod of approval from the mayor.

"The reunion of a family is a momentous occasion, and is worth celebrating."

The celebration was reasonably long, and everyone had been treated well. Papyrus was a great chef from his lessons on the surface, and his meatball spaghetti sub was quite the delicacy.

That night, after the celebration, Asriel was called by his parents. "Asriel, I hope you don't mind, but you'll be sleeping with Frisk in her room." Asgore said.

"Well, I guess I can give it a shot." Asriel went to his and Frisk's room, seeing a new bed in the other corner of the room, and the pot that once held him as Flowey was on the nightstand next to it, with a sunflower growing in the soil. Frisk was already sound asleep in her bed, so Asriel got in his bed and drifted off into peaceful slumber.

* * *

If you're familiar with S1, then you'll be surprised to know that this world was ID'd as dimension 9. I know the two worlds intersected back in S1, but for this one, I'll be skipping over those events.

Welcome to the new story. There are many things that have gone unexplored about Monsterkind, things that even they are unaware of, and the skeleton family is only beginning to tap into that potential. Just like us, they are still learning.

This story shall go on. See you all next time.


	3. CH2

S10-2  
**Young love blossoms**

* * *

It's been seven months since Asriel had been brought back to life, and he was comfortable with the more modern living conditions.

Today, while Toriel and Asgore were busy in the kitchen, Frisk had something to ask him. "Hey, Azzy?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you consider us as siblings?" This question had definitely stumped Asriel, and he was now deep in thought about it.

"Well, we aren't biologically related, so there's that fact to consider." Asriel had a point.

"True."

"I'd only consider us siblings if you, mom, or dad feel it best. I honestly don't know." Instead of further verbal response, Frisk kissed Asriel on the cheek, causing him to bleat and fall out of his chair... face first on the floor. "What... just happened?"

During dinnertime, Frisk spoke up. "Toriel, Asgore, Asriel doesn't know whether to consider me as his sister or not."

"Sounds to me like Frisk fell for our son's charms." Asgore stated.

"Well, he is cute and fuzzy." Frisk giggled, making Asriel blush.

"Frisk, could you not call me that?"

"Whatever you say, fluffybuns Jr."

"FRISK!"

Toriel spoke up. "Frisk, is there any particular reason you're feeling a romantic interest in Asriel? It's only been seven months since he's been brought back." She was right to be concerned.

"Call it a childhood crush, and we're both technically still children." She definitely had a point.

"I suppose that would make sense. What do you think, Asgore?"

"Personally, I'd allow this. After all, Frisk and Asriel aren't biologically related, and she wouldn't even be here if you hadn't taken her under your care in the first place. If Frisk wants to 'hook up' with Asriel, who are we to say otherwise? They're both 16 at this point, right?"

"Yeah, I'm 16!" Frisk exclaimed in confirmation.

"I guess we're not adding how long I've been... him." Asriel wanted to forget all about being Flowey, seeing as it brought him nothing but pain and regret.

That night, Frisk and Asriel were busy talking things over. "So, if we're not biologically related, then we're not brother and sister. I'm a prince, so if you want to 'hook up', as dad called it, you'd essentially become a princess. Did I leave anything out?" Asriel asked.

"Nope. What do you think about a romantic relationship?"

"I think this is my first one."

"Yeah. Same here."

They both yawned. Bedtime had come. "Good night, Frisk."

"Good night, Asriel. I love you." Asriel blushed at those last three words.

The following morning, while Frisk was at school, Asriel was having a chat with his dad. "I don't know what to do. I have this warm feeling in my chest whenever I think of her... like right now."

"Sounds to me like the feeling is mutual. She loves you, and now you love her."

"Uh... I do?"

"Just confess your feelings when you feel the time is right."

They went to a local store, looking around for something for Asriel to give to Frisk as a gift. A human merchant approached them. "Hello. How may I help you?" She asked.

"Yes, well, my son here fell in love with a certain someone, and now he needs a present as a confession."

"I see. Well, I'm sure there's something for him to give her here."

"Thank you."

"For curiosity's sake, do you happen to know who your son fell in love with?"

"Frisk."

"Really? I guess they're both lucky."

It took about half an hour for Asriel to find something he was comfortable with presenting, and it was a teddy bear with pink hearts on it.

Once Asgore and Asriel returned home, they spotted Undyne guarding the front door. "Undyne, the Royal Guard's been disbanded for almost three years now, so you don't need to stand guard at our house." Asgore stated.

"I know. I just wanted to make sure you were OK. Lingering loyalty, right?"

"I understand, and I appreciate your concern, but we were just at the store. We weren't even home."

"Right. So, what's the kid got there?"

"A present for Frisk."

"I'm sure she'll like it."

Once Frisk returned home, Asgore was the first to welcome her back. "Welcome home, Frisk. Learn anything interesting today?"

In response, Frisk uttered a mathematical equation. "2+2=2X2=4."

"Uh... That's true. Anything else?"

"Titanium is a chemical element with symbol 'Ti' and atomic number 22. It is a lustrous transition metal with a silver color, low density, and high strength. Titanium is resistant to corrosion in seawater, aqua regia, and chlorine."

"Chemistry class?"

"Yup." Frisk nodded.

"Fascinating. Oh, and Frisk, Asriel has something for you."

As if on cue, Asriel walked in from the living room, holding that teddy bear he got at the store. "Frisk, I'd like to give you this." He handed Frisk the teddy bear, with nervousness written all over his face.

"Asriel, this is so thoughtful! Thank you!" Frisk awed before embracing Asriel in a loving hug.

"Frisk, you wanna watch a movie tonight?" Asriel asked.

"Yeah. What do you think is on tonight?"

"I hear Wall-E is playing at 8:30 PM."

That night, the movie had ended, and the two lovebirds fell asleep on the couch during the credits. Frisk was leaning against Asriel's shoulder while his head was resting on her head. Toriel and Asgore were watching them. "Should we wake them up so they can go to their room?" Asgore asked.

"No. Let them be." Toriel stated, placing a blanket over the sleeping couple.

* * *

Frisk and Asriel... I swear, this pairing doesn't get enough attention.

Yeah. They're not biologically related, so they don't actually have to be siblings, which makes a romantic relationship between them that much more logical.

Special thanks to the skeleton family for making this possible, and thanks to Frisk for having the idea in the first place.

Before you ask, it was never discovered just how old Asriel was at the time of his... departure. With that in mind, I filled in the gap in this entry.

See you next time.


	4. CH3

S10-3  
**It's a date**

* * *

It's been two years since Frisk and Asriel got together, and they've become old enough to start taking their relationship further last year, but weren't aware of how to do so back then. It's also been a week since Frisk graduated, freeing up more time in her day.

Today was the day they step it up a bit. Asriel decided to ask his girlfriend the question. "Frisk, would you like to go out on a date with me?"

Frisk turned to him with a smile on her face. "Do you really have to ask? You already know that the answer is 'yes'." Needless to say, this day was eagerly anticipated.

The teens went to a nice restaurant. Victor's Pizza and Pasta. The restaurant owner, Victor Rodriguez, was kind enough to not only give Papyrus and Undyne proper cooking lessons, but he also let Papyrus work there... with expert supervision. Papyrus took it all very well.

Upon entry, Frisk and Asriel were greeted by none other than Victor Rodriguez, the restaurant owner. "Welcome to Victor's Pizza and Pasta! How may we help you?"

"Table for two please." Asriel said.

"Right this way." Victor led Frisk and Asriel to a table, where a couple menus and rolled up napkins with silverware were laying. "Your waiter will be here momentarily." Just as Victor finished his sentence, Sans walked out from behind him, wearing formal waiter attire. "By 'momentarily', I mean right now." With that, Victor walked away, clearly having expected this to happen.

"Frisk! Asriel! What brings you two here?" Sans asked.

"Our first date." Asriel stated.

"I thought you two were-"

"Siblings? No. Frisk brought up that question two years ago. We weren't biologically related, so we didn't have to be brother and sister, and we chose not to be. We already talked to mom and dad about it, and they accepted it, along with Frisk developing romantic feelings for me. Childhood crush, y'know?" Asriel explained.

"Hm. Makes sense. Anyway, can I start you two off with something to drink?"

"I'll have a Hi-C fruit punch." Asriel said.

"Alright, and for Frisk?"

"Same thing."

"You got it... your highness." Sans joked.

Instead of laughing, Asriel calmly replied. "Well, Frisk is dating a prince, so calling her that might not be too far, but we aren't married yet, so it might be too early."

Sans evidently didn't expect a friendly joke to be responded to by logic. "Uh... Right."

An awkward silence was shared between the three. "That was a joke, wasn't it?" Asriel wondered.

"Yeah. That was a joke."

"Oh. Sorry, Sans. I didn't know."

"Eh don't worry about it. My comedy skills are getting pretty rusty. I haven't made a joke or a pun in two years."

At this, Frisk giggled. "New record."

"Heh. I'll try and beat my own record then. Back to work."

Once Sans walked away, Frisk and Asriel were given some time for a private conversation. "So... Sans works at Victor's Pizza and Pasta." Asriel started.

"Yeah, and his brother works here too. Sans is a waiter, and Papyrus is a chef."

"Huh. I thought Sans would be too lazy to get a job."

"Well, ever since I locked out the RESET, Sans has just completely changed his ways. He was once this joke-telling lazybones, and now he's a hard-working contributor to society. He told me that he felt whatever he did before was pointless because of the RESET, and now that it's 'out of commission', I have reason to believe he's feeling some worth in his actions now." Frisk explained.

"Mind if I change the topic?" Asriel asked.

"Go ahead."

"How do you feel about this? The date, I mean."

"I've been looking forward to this for a while now. Going out on a date with you is something I couldn't seem to get out of my head."

"I see. Well, I saw this book in the local library. Dating is a big step. You understand that, right?" Asriel asked, afterwards seeing Sans on his return trip.

"Of course, Azzy. I'm not gonna let anything come between us, not if this is what you want."

"You're the one who started this relationship in the first place, Frisk. I just feel like it was... I don't know... the right call?"

"Two glasses of Hi-C fruit punch. Are you two ready to order?" Sans asked, passing out the drinks and pulling out a notepad.

"Yeah. I'll have... uh... habanero and bacon on a stuffed crust pizza."

"And I'll have marinara sauce and pepper jack cheese on a deep dish pizza."

Asriel and Frisk ordered respectively.

"Coming right up." Sans took the menus and headed off.

"So, if you didn't know whether or not to consider me as a sister before, was it the same with Chara?" Frisk asked.

"She was more like a best friend to me. I never asked mom or dad how they felt about Chara, so I don't really know if they considered her as my sibling or not. Then again, I've never felt to Chara what I'm feeling toward you, so... I'm thankful to have met you." Frisk giggled from Asriel's words, a blush spreading across her face.

"Living with a soulless talking flower was a bit awkward, but I prefer the REAL you, the one who's sitting in front of me right now."

Asriel chuckled, obviously flattered. "So, why here? Don't get me wrong, Victor's Pizza and Pasta is a great place, but I'm not sure why you picked this place for our date."

"Well, what about the atmosphere?" Frisk had a point. The restaurant must have had some of the best interior decorators. Authentic Italian décor. Traditional Italian detailing on the marble columns and pillars. Breathtaking view of the sunset. There was even customer seating on the roof.

"Frisk, why did you REALLY develop these feelings for me? Why me specifically?" Asriel wondered, seeing that she had so many other options.

"Well, I followed my heart."

"If you followed your heart, it's most likely meant to be." Said a man passing by. He had obviously finished his meal and was on his way out.

"After dinner, what do you think we should do?" Frisk asked.

"I don't know. A movie?"

"Good idea. What should we see?"

"Your choice. I'm buying."

"Then who's paying for dinner?"

"I would say 'ladies first', but why don't I pay for the food as well?"

"Nah. I'll pay. You pay for the movie."

After a while of silence, Asriel popped another question. "Should we get married, are you aware that you'd pretty much become a princess?"

"Ah, I don't care. As long as we're together, I'm happy."

"I feel the same way, Frisk."

Eventually, Sans came back, passing out two pizzas. "Bon appétit, you two lovebirds." They chuckled at Sans's very fitting choice of words.

After dinner, Frisk and Asriel decided to head to the nearest movie theater, but had no idea which way to go. Asriel pulled out his new phone and called his parents. "Mom, dad, Frisk and I just left Victor's Pizza and Pasta, and now we need a ride to the movies."

"Sure thing, son. We'll be right over." Asgore replied.

After a few minutes, a car pulled up. Inside were Asgore and Toriel.

"Let's get going, Frisk."

"Right behind you, Azzy."

They got in the car, sitting in the backseat. "So, where to?" Toriel asked.

"Danbarry Dollar Saver Cinemas!" Frisk exclaimed.

Upon arriving at the theater, Asriel had a couple of questions for his parents. "Mom, dad, you wanna watch a movie with us?"

"No, son. We wouldn't want to make you nervous during your date." Asgore replied.

"Right. Thanks, dad. Oh, and another thing. Did you ever consider Frisk as my sister?"

"Well, ever since you were brought back to life, we... didn't really know. Now that you and Frisk are a couple, I feel like this was the better of the two."

"Thanks, mom." Just then, Asriel had an idea. "Hang on... Why don't we watch two different movies? Me and Frisk can watch our movie, and you and dad can watch another. How's that sound?"

"Wonderful idea!" Toriel turned off the car and got out, followed by Asgore, as the family headed into the theater.

* * *

Romantic stuff in a story is... not my area of expertise, so I don't expect you to find much here.

That being said, I'll see you next time.


	5. CH4

S10-4  
**An... interesting day**

* * *

It's been a year since Frisk and Asriel got engaged, and it's been two months since the sixth anniversary of the union between humans and Monsters, but on this particular day, the main group was visited by two strange lookalikes of Sans, calling themselves 'Error' and 'Ink'. The lookalikes had told them about a group of individuals that came through some sort of rift between realities. At the foot of MT Ebott was a group of strange individuals that looked like advanced soldiers, accompanied by what looked like a robot and... the Grim Reaper...? The next time they appeared, Chara showed up, only to be somehow turned into a lifeless pile of cubes by the team's leader.

It's been two weeks since Chara was, as our extradimensional visitors called it, 'derezzed', and Frisk and Asriel were sitting at a public park.

"I still can't believe Chara's just... gone."

"Azzy, we shouldn't let the past hold us back. You know yourself what she's become."

"Yeah... I just... I miss my best friend..."

There was a calm silence before Frisk decided to ask him a question. "Do you remember what we had planned before that otherworldly group arrived?"

At this, Asriel perked up. "Valentine's Day! Right. Wait a minute... AAHH! IT'S TOMORROW! I'M NOT READY! Hang on... Yeah, I am." He pulled out a small box from his coat pocket, then opened it, showing Frisk its contents: a small golden ring with a heart-shaped jewel in it.

A few months later, while Gaster was examining a large pile of strange cubes that were once Chara, and Frisk and Asriel were 'tying the knot', Grillby was busy tending to his bar up on the surface. His new bar was located at a nearby beach, and it was outdoors.

Grillby had a few customers, mostly humans. Some of them tried drinking away any problems they had in their lives, until Grillby got them to open up and talk about it. He always found contentment in helping those who lost sight of their path, and it brought him a sense of satisfaction whenever he cheered someone up.

On this beautiful afternoon, Sans had convinced his father, Gaster, to come to the beach bar. Grillby looked up from the glass cup he was cleaning out to face the two. "How can I help you?"

"My good ol' pops here could use one of your famous signatures." Sans stated.

"Should I put it on the tab, or...?"

Gaster put a small bag of gold coins on the table. "I'm paying. Sans, you may be stubborn, but you're right on this one. I haven't eaten in three days. I've been too busy... studying something." In a matter of minutes, Grillby came back, having just made a swiss and steak hoagie with banana peppers and ranch. Gaster gave it a try. "Oh wow. This is one of your signatures for a reason. That is delicious. Now I see why Sans likes visiting your bar so much. I don't blame him."

Once Gaster was all done with his meal, Sans plopped a small bag of gold on the table. It wasn't much, but it was a start at paying his tab.

A little later, Toriel came by, but she was all alone, and she looked as if she'd seen better days.

"Is there a problem, your majesty?" Grillby asked.

"It's about Frisk and Asriel."

"Oh. Those two lovebirds? Seeing them happy together just feels so heartwarming. Is there something wrong with them?"

"What if... What if the other humans try and break them apart?"

"Queen Toriel Dreemurr, if they wanted to break up that couple, they would've already tried by now. Have they?" Grillby had a point.

"No. No, they haven't."

"Exactly. Calm down, and have faith. Oh, and while you're at it, have some Hawaiian Punch. It's on the house." Grillby said, pouring Toriel a glass of 'Fruit Juicy Red' Hawaiian Punch.

That night, Grillby was getting ready to close up shop for the day, watching as the last few customers finished up and left.

Surprisingly, Papyrus was there too, and he was enjoying himself a good ol' caesar salad. Those things are absolutely delicious. The fact that Papyrus was even there in the first place drew Grillby's attention. "Papyrus, what made you come here anyway? I thought you didn't like coming to my bar because of the greasy foods."

"That may be true, Grillby, but your new bar up here on the surface has the BEST salads I've ever eaten! That, and it's quite the calming location. Beachside scenery at its finest."

"Glad you like it. You can come back tomorrow. It's closing time right now, so you should probably head home."

"Right. Sorry."

Out of the remaining customers, Grillby spotted a certain two that Toriel had worried about. "Frisk, Asriel, you two should be heading home right about now."

"Oh, sorry, Grillby! C'mon, Frisk." They left the building, followed by everyone else, all before the bar closed down for the day.

* * *

Frisk and Asriel's relationship has progressed, and Grillby has a beach bar up on the surface. How's that?

See you next time, folks.


	6. CH5

S10-5  
**Chara rejoins the family**

* * *

It's been about eight months since Chara's... 'shattering', and some things have happened since then. Toriel had a new snail recipe; a dish called 'escargot'.

On this afternoon, quite a while after Chara was, as Undyne put it, 'rerezzed', Frisk and Asriel decided to check on Chara.

Sans answered the door. "Frisk! Asriel! Welcome to the humble abode of the skeleton family!" The couple entered the house, seeing no sign of Gaster or Chara.

"Where's your father, Sans?" Frisk asked.

"He's downstairs, and so is Chara."

The two headed into Gaster's laboratory, seeing Gaster pull a needle out of Chara's arm and put a bandage where the needle was. He then put the needle in a nearby machine, waiting for it to process the blood sample from Chara. Somehow, being 'rerezzed' completely restored her physical body. She was truly alive again. "It all checks out, Chara. Looks as if being literally put back together also gave you back your body. You're back to being human, and it looks like your soul's back too."

"Give it to me straight, doctor. How long do I have to live?" Chara asked jokingly.

"Well, if these readings are correct, then it looks like you're picking up where you left off at the time of your death, meaning you'll have the rest of your original, natural lifespan to make the most of." Chara was fascinated by Gaster's brief explanation. The rest of her original lifespan? Interesting.

Just then, Chara noticed the two. "Hi, Frisk. Hi, Asriel."

Gaster overheard this and turned to face the couple. "Ahh. The prince and eventual princess grace me with their presence."

Chara turned back around, facing Gaster with confusion. "What do you mean 'eventual princess'?"

"Oh, right. Well, you see... eeh... I don't know the details! They're just engaged!"

"Engaged...?" She noticed their rings.

"Yes, they've been dating for about two-and-a-half years, and they've planned out a wedding. Oh, and Asgore and Toriel got back together, just in case you were wondering." Gaster added.

"So, what made you two wanna become a couple?" Chara asked them.

"Well, Frisk and I had a bit of a conversation about whether we were siblings or not. We aren't biologically related, so apparently Frisk decided to change my status from 'questionably possible brother' to 'love interest'."

"We've been together ever since." Frisk added.

"Sometimes, I feel like she made the right choice. I know she loves me, and I feel the same way about her."

A few weeks later, Toriel and Asgore were discussing the future of their rekindled union. "Tori, everyone's back together. Can we stay together this time? I just can't handle being alone anymore."

"Well, I did choose to return to your side so you wouldn't throw away your crown. I know how important it is to you."

"Tori, losing my title as King has been the LAST thing on my mind, and keeping it is pretty darn low on my list of priorities. Between you and me, I consider my rule over Monsterkind irrelevant and disposable. I don't really think I'm cut out for this." Just then, a knock was heard at the door. "I'll get it." Asgore opened the door, seeing Chara and Gaster.

"Good morning, your maj- uh... Asgore." The Royal Scientist greeted.

"Welcome, Gaster. What brings you here?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to have Chara back under your care. As it stands, our extra-dimensional friend appears to have directly influenced a form of reversion in her demeanor. She may need your guidance in order to be set on the right path."

"Very well. Come along, Chara."

After lunch, Asgore and Toriel confronted Chara. "Chara, is there any particular subject that catches your attention?" Toriel asked.

"Well, during my time as... you know, I've actually thought of myself as a sort of warrior. Maybe I could train with Undyne and join the Royal Guard."

"Chara, the Royal Guard has been disbanded for years, but if you wish to train with Undyne, you may." Asgore suggested.

Later that day, Asgore, Toriel, and Chara had arrived at Undyne and Alphys's house. Undyne opened the door. "Hey hey hey! Good to see you two! I see you brought Chara with you. What brings you here?"

"Chara here seems to have a curiosity for martial arts. Do you think you could train her?" Asgore asked.

"No sweat! Papyrus was eager as heck to join the Royal Guard, and he was actually pretty freaking tough during training. I'm sure Chara here is all pumped up about this."

That night, Chara came home, her entire figure aching like nobody's business.

"Chara, dinne-" Toriel was interrupted by Chara.

"My everything hurts and I'm tired. I'd like to go to sleep." She went upstairs, finding Frisk and Asriel in their room, and in the same bed. Chara decided to sleep in the bed that once belonged to Asriel.

The next day, while Chara was still asleep, Frisk and Asriel decided to pay Grillby a visit. "Frisk and Asriel. What brings you two here? Another date?" Grillby asked.

"Nope. I think we're past that at this point." Asriel said, showing off his gold ring.

Grillby's eyes went wide. "Congrats, you two! May I start you off with anything?"

"Hot chocolate?" Frisk asked.

"Well, winter is close by, so it's normally half off. But for you two, free of charge. It's on the house." Grillby then made two cups of hot chocolate with marshmallows, then handed them to Frisk and Asriel. "So, when's the big day?"

"Azzy and I have been talking about it, and we just can't seem to decide whether to have it on New Years, Valentine's Day, or just some other day. Think you could help with that?"

"Well, the way I see it, perhaps it should be on the anniversary for you two starting your relationship. You've taken it nice and slow for a while, and you definitely deserve to be happy together. It's about time you 'seal the deal' as it were." Just then, Sans walked in, wearing that old hoodie again. It's been a while since anyone has seen him with THAT. Another detail was that he was wearing actual shoes. "Oh! Hello, Sans. Lemme guess... The usual? Ketchup?"

"Nah, Grillbs. I'm in the mood for an ice cold glass of Pepsi-Cola."

Grillby's eyes went wide again. Sans NEVER turned down ketchup! "Uh... Sure thing...? You OK, Sans?"

"Yeah. Ever since a little 'competition' with our extra-dimensional friend a while back, I've decided that the old me wasn't gonna last. No more lazybones. I'm done. Let's have that pop." A fizzy black drink with ice cubes was placed down on the bar table.

"Anything else?"

"What would you recommend?" Sans asked back.

"Try the toasted BLT. It's guaranteed to really wake you up."

"Sounds delicious. How much is it?"

"I know we used gold during our time underground, but with the more developed currency system we have up on the surface, it's become easier to put reasonable prices on menu items. The toasted BLT will run you $4.97."

Once Frisk and Asriel left the bar, having finished their hot chocolate and said their goodbyes, they watched as the disembodied face of a Temmie slid through the air. "I don't understand those things." Asriel put plainly.

"Who would?"

"Good point. They just... They just defy the laws of physics, y'know? How do their facial features slide across the air like it's on a monitor... and WITHOUT the rest of them? It's not even the whole face, just the features! It's just so... freaky."

"One of life's many mysteries, I suppose."

"Apparently, life has some disturbing mysteries that actually have the possibility of causing an existential crisis."

"Yeah, but in the case of the Temmies and their flying faces, I tend to ignore it."

"Probably still clawing at the back of your mind..."

Back home, Chara was waking up to the smell of bacon and eggs. "Chara, we've made breakfast. Care to start the day?" Asgore asked.

Chara got up and stretched, a popping sound coming from her right elbow, catching her by surprise. She then went into the kitchen and got herself some breakfast, then sat back down on the couch to watch TV with Toriel and Asgore.

Upon sitting down, Chara watched as a cartoon character with a green jacket... devoured his mattress. "That hit the spot!" Exclaimed the cartoon character.

"I almost lost my appetite." Chara shuddered, picking up a strip of bacon she had just dropped. After seeing something like that, her stomach would feel a bit uneasy.

Once the episode ended, Chara got dressed and headed out, setting her sights on where Undyne and Alphys lived. No matter how much the training ached, she had a schedule to keep, and she was determined to see this through to the end.

On the way there, she saw Papyrus... in armor made of bones? Bones protecting bones. Weird. "Uh... Papyrus...?"

"Hi!" He greeted, wearing that silly expression on his skull face. Chara snickered and continued on. A sight like that sure gave her a good laugh.

* * *

Just a lot of stuff going on in this world. Nothing that special... except for Chara coming back.

I don't really have anything to say here, so I'll see you next time, and we'll hopefully have a more static topic for that chapter.

See you next time, everyone.


	7. CH6

S10-6  
**Two lives unite, a new one begins**

* * *

It was a beautiful day outside. Birds were singing. Flowers were blooming. On this very day, big plans were to unfold. Mettaton had helped Frisk and Asriel pick out a dress and suit respectively for their big day, and at quite the reasonable price. Today was that big day Frisk and Asriel finally 'sealed the deal'. It was their wedding day.

Asriel was standing before a large tree, watching as Frisk walked down the clearing between all the chairs that were set up in the park. He was increasingly nervous and had butterflies in his stomach, but managed to keep his cool. Something changed about him over the years, he wasn't a crybaby, not anymore.

The priest cleared his throat before beginning. "Dearly beloved, we are here to join together these two in marriage. Let it be blessed by God, and to be held in high honor among all people, therefore is not to be entered to inadvisably or lightly, but reverently, discreetly, and in awe of God. Asriel and Frisk, this is your day. We're very grateful that you have allowed us to share in it. I hope that everyone here will help this couple to be all that God intends for them to be as the years go by. You may be seated."

Everyone who stood at a chair sat down, eager for what would happen next. "Asriel Dreemurr, do you take Frisk to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The priest asked.

"I do." Asriel replied, smiling as the dreams Frisk caused him to have years ago were about to become a reality.

"And Frisk, do you take Asriel to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"Then by the power vested in me, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife. You may now seal this union with a kiss." The newlyweds did so in a loving embrace.

It was an unforgettable day for the two. Not only did Frisk and Asriel finally get married, but Toriel and Asgore eventually made their reunion official. Later on, Frisk and Asriel had moved into a new house next-door to Toriel and Asgore, never wanting their family to be too far apart.

A few years later, Asriel was waiting restlessly in the hospital waiting room, worrying his fuzzy head off about Frisk, who was currently in the operating room on the other side of the door he was sitting across from. "She's gonna be OK. She's gonna be just fine. She's gonna make it. She's gonna get through this. ~hysterical chuckling~ She's not gonna make it...!" The anticipation was making him slowly lose his mind, but his parents were there to comfort him.

"If I know Frisk, she's determined to make it through pretty much anything."

"Frisk is a tough woman, I'm sure she'll be alright."

The words of his mother and father respectively calmed Asriel down, and his faith was recovering.

Just then, the door opened, and a nurse peeked out. "Asriel Dreemurr?" Asriel got up and walked into the room without question, followed by Toriel and Asgore.

Within the operating room, Frisk was laying in the hospital bed, holding a small bundle of cloth, which held her baby.

Asriel stood by Frisk's side, seeing their new child. "Congratulations! It's a girl!" The nurse announced.

Frisk and Asriel looked at their new daughter, brimming with happiness.

"What should we name her?" Asriel asked, not even giving Asgore the chance, considering his terrible naming skills.

"How about... Emily?" Frisk suggested.

"Emily Dreemurr... It's perfect, just like you."

Frisk giggled in response. "Did you seriously just do that? You silly..."

After a long recovery, Frisk was cleared to leave the hospital, and the Dreemurr family drove off, heading home. The newly born Emily Dreemurr was carefully laid down in a baby crib, where the entire family could get a good look at her. She looked perfectly human, but her legs were slightly, yet suspiciously misshapen; resembling those of Asriel and his parents.

"Why do her legs look like that?" Frisk wondered.

"Not sure." Asgore said, pulling out his phone. "I'll call Gaster and see if he can figure this out."

Once Gaster arrived, he took a look at lil baby Emily, then used a pair of safety scissors to clip off a piece of hair. "I'll tell you what I can figure out from this hair sample. Frisk, Asriel, your daughter is absolutely adorable." With that, Gaster departed.

The next day, Frisk's phone rang. "Hello? Frisk Dreemurr here."

Gaster's voice was heard. "Good morning, young princess."

"Oh! Good morning, Gaster."

"It's about your daughter. Analyzing that hair sample I took revealed something I never thought I'd ever see. Because Emily was born from you and Asriel, she is half-human and half-Monster. Emily Dreemurr... is a hybrid."

"Wow! That's... I... I didn't know that was possible...!"

"It was a surprise to me as well. What does her soul look like?"

Frisk looked at her baby daughter, seeing the youngling's soul appear. "I can't tell if it's a Monster soul with an upside-down right half or a human soul with an upside-down left half."

"Hmm... Could be both."

"Well, it's colored red, just like mine."

Gaster thought about this for a while, piecing together a reasonable theory. "Remember Alphys's experiments with Determination?"

"Yeah. The Amalgamates."

"They were regular Monsters before. After Alphys injected them with Determination, their bodies began to lose their physicality, most likely due to them being made entirely of magic, which couldn't normally handle such a powerful human trait. However, since your daughter is a cross between human and Monster, her two halves must be relying on each other to maintain her physicality, seeing as her human half can withstand Determination optimally, and the physicality of her Monster half is logically being sustained due to the perfect symbiosis. I believe it is safe to say that Emily herself is a living breakthrough in science."

"Gaster, she's not your science experiment, she's my daughter, but thank you for letting me know. I'll tell Asriel. Have a nice day."

"My apologies, young princess. You have a good day as well."

"You know you don't have to call me that."

"I understand. Have a good day, Frisk." With that, Gaster hung up.

"Frisk, who were you talking to?" Asriel asked, coming out of the kitchen.

"Gaster called. He figured out why Emily's legs looked weird. She was born from the union between a human and a Monster. Emily Dreemurr is a hybrid."

"So... she's a faun."

"Actually, yes. I never thought about that. Because of her human half, the physicality of her Monster half remains stable, despite the presence of Determination as her soul trait."

"It's like a perfect union, don't you think? Then again, if her Monster half relies on her human half for physical stability despite her Determination, what does her human half rely on her Monster half for?" Asriel had asked a very good question, but Frisk made a good guess.

"Better use of magic?"

"Makes sense. Humans aren't very well adjusted for magic use. No offense."

"Well, I'm still learning, but you have a point. No offense taken."

Realizing something, Asriel spoke up again. "Well, I'm sure things will start getting… painfully difficult."

"Maybe we should get Toriel and Asgore to help. I'm sure they both know just what to do and how to do it."

"Oh yeah. Mom and dad raised me. I'm sure they'll be a big help. And I think they'd be happy to help us."

* * *

They sure would, Asriel. Best of luck to you.

See you next time, where we start looking through the newborn's childhood.


	8. CH7

S10-7  
**Happy birthday!**

* * *

It's been a few years since Frisk and Asriel's daughter, Emily Dreemurr, was born, and for her 6th birthday today, her parents and grandparents brought her to Victor's Pizza and Pasta. Victor himself greeted them all. "The Dreemurr family! To what do I own this unexpected yet pleasant surprise?"

"It's our daughter's birthday today." Frisk said, gesturing to a shy Emily.

"H-hi..."

"No need to be shy, little one. After all, your parents went here for their first date." Victor's memory was almost as good as Asgore's.

Emily perked her head up, then looked around the place. "I can see why. It's got a breathtaking view of the sunrise."

The family of five sat down at a table for six, each looking through a menu, with Sans arriving minutes later. "Welcome to... Oh! Hey, everyone! What's the occasion?"

"It's Emily's birthday. She just turned 6 today." Toriel said, putting her menu down.

"Well, she's very pretty." Sans's words made Emily giggle. He then raised his notebook, waiting for the Dreemurr family to order their drinks. Asgore and Toriel ordered iced tea, Frisk and Asriel ordered water with ice cubes, and Emily ordered a glass of chocolate milk.

Sans walked away to get the beverages, leaving the Dreemurr family to talk amongst each other.

"Chara didn't come?" Asriel wondered.

"No, she was too busy training with Undyne so she can join the new human and Monster police force. She's got a schedule to keep, and she seems determined to stick with it." Asgore replied as Sans returned with the drinks.

Once the drinks were passed around, Sans took out his notepad again, waiting for everyone to order their food. Asgore and Toriel settled on sharing a large plate of linguine, while Frisk and Asriel decided to order a BLT pizza, then offered to share it with Emily, seeing as it would be cut into six halves. Once he wrote down the orders, Sans headed to the kitchen to drop off the ticket.

"Wait a minute... Where'd we put Emily's presents?" Asriel wondered.

"We left them at home." Frisk stated, rubbing her husband's fluffy head, to which he chuckled. She was careful to avoid his horns.

"So, what did Gaster say about Emily again?" Toriel asked.

Frisk responded. "He said that Emily was half-human and half-Monster, and I found out that she has Determination, my soul trait. Because she's half-human, Emily can sustain her own Determination, just like any normal human, and there's no possibility of her melting from it either. Because she was born from the union between me and Asriel, my fluffy husband here called her a faun. In fact, she kinda looks like one, doesn't she?"

"Well, yes, she does. May I say it, I never thought I would have a grandchild that looked this adorable." At her grandmother's words, Emily giggled. Toriel then turned to Asgore. "I know you said that your title as the king of Monsters meant nothing to you, but what do you intend to do with it?"

"Well, what do you intend on doing with your title as queen?" Asgore asked back.

"When Frisk becomes of age, I will pass down that title to her."

"Then I'll pass down my title to Asriel when the time comes."

"And what about Chara?"

"I'm not sure. Why don't I call her?"

"On Emily's birthday?"

"On second thought, it can wait until tomorrow."

As Sans walked by, Asriel called to him. "Hey, Sans. Could we get something for Emily to draw on and draw with?"

"Sure thing, Asriel." After about a minute, Sans came back, handing Asriel a few sheets of blank paper and a little bag of crayons. Emily then began drawing as the family patiently waited for the food to be served.

While his wife and parents were talking about what to do for Emily's education, Asriel's nose was graced by the very faint aroma of bacon, lettuce, tomatoes, and freshly baked dough. It took Asriel a bit to notice the smell, but when he did, he opted to tell the others. "You smell that? I think the food's coming."

He was right. Sans had just come over, holding a medium platter of food. "One large plate of linguine for the eldest of the Dreemurr royalty, and one dish of BLT pizza for the next in line and the birthday girl. Will there be anything else?"

"Emily's still a bit shy, so I'll give you a bit more if there'll not be a clapping birthday group." Asriel said, putting down $1.17.

"You got it, your eventual majesty." With that, Sans walked off to tend to another table.

With the food served, everyone chowed down. Toriel and Asgore were amazed at the result of Papyrus's new chef skills. His food was once practically inedible and tasted horrible, but now it was perfectly edible for humans and Monsters alike and tasted awesome. Frisk, Asriel, and Emily found the BLT pizza split in sixths, just as the younger couple surmised, so they each took two slices. One thing's for sure, they'd wanna come back for more.

After paying the bill, the Dreemurr family returned home to present their gifts to Emily. Asgore got her a new MP3 player, Toriel got her a necklace with the Dreemurr crest, and Frisk got her a drawing book, a box of colored pencils, and a box of regular pencils.

"Azzy, where's your present?" Frisk asked.

"Why don't we take a photo first?" Asriel had set up a camera, putting it on a timer. Everyone gathered in front of it, hearing a beep and the shutter click a few seconds later, which indicated that the picture was taken. Asriel then went to the camera and connected a little device to it, then disconnected it a minute later before handing it to Emily. It was an electronic USB photo locket, and it had the family picture! That was Asriel's gift to his daughter.

Everyone celebrated by yelling out 'Happy birthday!', yet a knock was heard at the door moments later. Asgore opened the door, seeing Sans, Papyrus, Gaster, Undyne, Alphys, Mettaton, and Chara.

"I, the Great Papyrus, wish to share my present with the young birthday girl!"

"Calm down, bro. You'll make her nervous." Sans said, only for his brother to ignore his warning.

Asgore welcomed the scientist inside. "Welcome to our humble abode, Professor Gaster."

"Just 'Gaster' is fine, remember? Anyway, how could I miss a birthday? I may not be one for social interaction, but I have a special exception for birthdays." With that, Gaster walked into the house, holding a present of his own. Undyne and Alphys went in, each holding a larger present, followed by Mettaton carrying a bag.

Chara was just standing out there, unsure on whether or not to attend this party, and she had no present.

As Asgore looked at her with a concerned expression, she turned, then started to walk away, her head hung down and hands in her pockets. "Chara." Just that one word got her to stop and turn back around to face Asgore, who had approached her. "Doubting yourself again?"

"What if... I..."

"There's no need to look down on yourself so much, no matter what you've done in the past."

"I'm just... I'm scared of... of what might happen... I'm scared of what I might do." She admitted.

"Well, I'm pretty sure your 'killer side' has remained dead ever since you were brought back by a certain someone."

Just as Chara started to smile at Asgore's words, a metal hand grabbed her by the left shoulder, pulling Chara into the house like a grappling hook. Mettaton had yanked Chara back to the party. "_Chara, darling, it would really make our day if you attended this birthday party! Oh, I see you don't have a gift to present. No worries, darling! I have just the thing._" Mettaton then opened a compartment in his chassis, pulling out an extra present. "_Give this to our little star of the day, won't you?_"

"Um... OK?"

Sans's gift was the 'Omega Virus' board game, yet Papyrus's gift was 'Mouse Trap'. Typical. Gaster's gift, however, was a globe stand and an outdoor telescope. Undyne's gift was the entire DVD set for an old TV show called Transformers Armada, while Alphys's gift was the entire series of Ed Edd n Eddy, including all the movies. Mettaton gifted Emily stylish new clothes, yet the birthday girl put on the shades and stuck a finger guns pose. "Am I cool yet?" Everyone laughed.  
Finally, it was Chara's turn, and she gave Emily the present Mettaton told her to give. Emily opened the wrapping, revealing two boxes. The first box held an unused 3DS XL, and the second was a DS game called Pokémon SoulSilver, which included the PokéWalker accessory.

Eventually, the day was over, and everyone headed home.

"Well, I had a great time today. Come along now, Chara." Asgore looked back at her, seeing Chara playing Patty Cake with Emily. "On second thought, you can play with Emily for a little while longer if you want." Chara looked at him, having stopped playing. She stood up, playfully ruffled the hair on Emily's head, then followed Asgore and Toriel out.

With that, Frisk looked at the time. It was almost midnight, so everyone went to bed.

* * *

Emily Dreemurr's 6th birthday. Didn't expect that, did you?

Pokémon SoulSilver... I have that game! I lost my PokéWalker a long time ago, but I got a new one for Christmas in the year 2018! Still leveling up my Lucario and all my legendaries all the way to 100. Also, I can't seem to find a Wi-Fi network compatible with DS games.

Anyway, see you next time, but for them, it'll be a few years.


	9. CH8

S10-8  
**Emily's school day**

* * *

The Dreemurr family has been homeschooling Emily in a three-day routine for years, educating her all the way to high school level, where she was given the chance to try attending school.

As Emily sat in a chair in the back of the principal's office, Asgore and the principal were having a discussion. "So... You, your wife, your son, and his wife were all homeschooling Emily here, and you thought to let her give actual school a try?"

"That's right, Mr. Bernard. I was hoping you could let my granddaughter attend for at least one day."

"Well, we've never done anything like this, but I guess there's a first time for everything, just like a human-Monster hybrid. Nothing's gone wrong, and she's well-behaved. I guess I can allow it."

"Thank you."

"As an added measure, I'm sure you won't mind having someone to accompany her."

"Well, she's quite shy, but I think it'll be fine if she has an aid."

Later that morning, school began, and Emily went to her first class; Math class with a human teacher, Mrs. Beverly.

"Everyone, please take your seats." The students all sat down, except for Emily, who had nowhere to sit. "Now then... Today is a very special day. We have a new possible student from the Dreemurr royal family. This is Emily Dreemurr. Let's make a good first impression so that she can more easily decide whether or not she would like to enroll. Emily, sit over here please." Emily nervously made her way to the teacher's desk, then took a seat at the spare student desk. "Other than the possibility of having a new student, this'll be an average class session. The papers are on your desks." Mrs. Beverly then passed a paper to Emily. "I know you're a smart girl. I'm sure you'll have no problem solving these." Emily looked over her paper, reading each question thoroughly.

27×3(19)

She wrote out the problem as she solved it, multiplying the 3 by the number in the parentheses first, then multiplying it by the 27. The answer she got was 1539.

7-9×11(8)+5  
7-9×88+5  
7-792+5  
7-797  
7-9×11(8)+5=-790

Another problem done with ease.

After solving five more math problems, Emily had run out of questions to answer. "Mrs. Beverly?"

"Yes, Emily?"

"I'm all out of problems."

"Let me take a look at your paper." She took Emily's finished test, then double-checked the answers. "Well done, Emily! You got a perfect score."

"I... What? I was just going off what my parents and grandparents taught me."

"Then they've taught you very well."

As Emily waited patiently for the bell to ring, something hit her in the side of the face. Mrs. Beverly noticed this, took the crumpled up piece of paper, and opened it. What she saw inside it made her furious. "Who here just called Emily a freak!?"

The other students all pointed to a boy in the back of the class. "Alex McGregory, come with me. You and I are gonna have a chat with the principal. Emily, just in case anyone else dares to throw papers with insults at you, wait outside the classroom until I get back."

As Mrs. Beverly dragged Alex to the principal's office, Emily gathered her things and headed out of the room before plopping down just outside the door, passing the time by playing on her PokéWalker, having found a Potion with the Dowsing Machine. She smiled at the sight of her Quilava on the little screen.

Eventually, Mrs. Beverly returned, but Alex was nowhere to be seen. "Where's Alex?"

"That was his third strike. He's been suspended for a week."

"I never got to see what he wrote, but from what you said, I don't want to know."

"It's better that you don't see or hear any insults." Just then, the bell rang. "You better get going, Emily."

Next up was Toriel's magic class. "Welcome, class. Asgore told me my granddaughter would be trying our school, and here she is. Hello, Emily. How are you doing so far?" Toriel asked.

"Alex McGregory got himself suspended for a week for calling me a freak in math class."

Toriel's bright smile was soon replaced by a highly irritated scowl. "If it were up to me, I'd have him expelled for insulting my granddaughter."

"Mrs. Beverly said it was his third strike."

"Some people just don't learn, do they?" Once Toriel calmed down, she resumed the lesson. "Now, fire magic comes from the warmth in your heart. Focus on that warmth, think of those you value most in your life. You will find the fire that burns brightly within your soul. Let it shine out." In the hands of most of the students, a little flame appeared. "Well done, students!" Toriel praised before seeing a larger fire flickering strongly in Emily's hands. "Oh, wow! That is a big one, Emily!"

"I was thinking of my family."

Hearing that, the other students focused on the thought of their own families, which caused the flames they manifested to grow, and the other students had conjured their own sparks.

"Well, I think we can focus on normal magic. You've all got fire magic down." Toriel was surprised at how quickly that escalated.

As the students went to do their own thing, Emily watched as her fire turned green. "Uh... Grandma?"

Toriel looked to her granddaughter, seeing the green flame. "A combination of two different types of magic? I didn't know that was possible! Your two halves must be drawing power from each other, allowing you to use two types of magic at once."

A student approached the two Dreemurrs, sporting a bandaged injury on the left forearm. "Is that what I think it is?" As the boy removed the Band-Aid, Emily surrounded her right hand in the green fire, gently grasping the wound, and the flames spread to the area around the injury. It didn't burn him, it just made the boy's arm feel warm, and the wound on his arm was shrinking and fading away until nothing was left of the injury. With nothing left to heal, Emily's green fire vanished from the boy's arm. The student expressed his thanks, then rejoined the rest of his classmates. Emily stared at her own hand, watching as the green flames harmlessly flickering on it died down, from which she didn't feel a thing.

Eventually, the bell rang, signaling the end of the current class period. Emily then made her way to the gymnasium, where she spotted Undyne, who was apparently the fitness teacher. "Alright, punks! We got ourselves a special visitor from the Dreemurr family! Please welcome Emily Dreemurr! If we make enough of a good first impression, she may decide to enroll! Today, we'll be playing dodgeball!"

The class was separated into two teams, and the game began.

Eventually, the game was 2-to-2, and this round would decide the victor. Emily was the only one left on her team, and the opposing team had two remaining players in the field.

The student on the left threw the ball in his hands at her, and Emily hopped to the side, avoiding the red sphere. The other student threw his own ball, only for Emily to catch it between her hands before the ball could make contact. One down, one to go.

The final student threw another ball at Emily, who blocked it with the one she just caught. She winded back her arm for a throw, but stopped once she saw her opponent ready himself to catch it.  
With a determined look in her eyes, Emily threw the ball she was holding high into the air, which diverted her opponent's attention, leaving him open for a second red sphere to nail him in the chest.

"Game! Set! Match!" Undyne called out, and just in time too, the bell rang almost immediately afterwards.

The rest of the school day was practically uneventful, although Emily did paint her PokéWalker to look like a Luxury Ball instead of a regular Poké Ball in sixth period.

Toriel and Asgore were there to pick her up, so they brought her home, where Frisk and Asriel were waiting. "How'd it go, Emily? You wanna enroll?" Asriel asked.

"It was... OK, but not that exciting. I'd prefer being with my family. I aced a math test though. Oh, and take a look at my PokéWalker!" Emily showed them her PokéWalker, letting them see the design she put on it.

"It looks like a Luxury Ball!" Frisk exclaimed.

"Either of you getting hungry?" Emily asked, her stomach grumbling.

"Yeah, I could go for something to eat."

"I'm buying." Asriel added, pulling out his wallet.

"Buffalo Wild Wings?" Frisk suggested.

"You read my mind, my dear." He bowed.

* * *

Ooh, that ending just made me hungry.

Personally, I always preferred to be with my family. Who wouldn't?

See you guys next time.


	10. CH9

S10-9  
**Next in line**

* * *

On this warm and bright summer evening, the coronation of Frisk and Asriel would soon begin.

"I don't know if I'm ready for this, Frisk."

"You and me both, Azzy. I'm... kinda nervous."

Just then, Toriel and Asgore walked into the room. "I know you two aren't exactly sure about whether or not you can handle the responsibilities of Monster royalty, but there's nothing to worry about." Toriel reassured them. "Just in case anything goes wrong, we've got the best of the police force to oversee the ceremony."

As Toriel and Asgore departed, Frisk and Asriel looked to each other.

"Shall we... do this, m'lady?" Asriel offered with uncertainty.

Frisk gently pulled him in for a kiss, looking into his ocean blue eyes. "I think we can handle this."

Eventually, the ceremony was beginning. Security was tight and ever watchful, which was an understandable precaution. Standing upon the altar were Toriel and Asgore, waiting for their successors to join them on the marble platform. Frisk and Asriel eventually reached the altar, kneeling down before the old king and queen.

This was it. Frisk and Asriel were about to become queen and king respectively.

"Upon this momentous occasion, the titles of royal rulers shall be passed down another generation." Asgore began, taking off his crown.

"Frisk and Asriel, you have proven to be leaders of integrity. The Dreemurr royal family line could not have asked for any more noble." Toriel added, removing her own crown from her head. "On this day, the time has come for the old king and queen to step down, bringing forth the dawn of a new age; an age of peace, prosperity, and equality for human and Monster alike."

The crowns were bestowed, and the roles passed down with them. With their newly bestowed roles as royal rulers recognized, Frisk and Asriel stood up and turned to the crowd.

"The time of war is long past! Let it forever remain in the past! Let us prevent history from repeating itself!" Frisk proclaimed, gaining a cheer from the crowds.

"May this new age of peaceful coexistence never be tainted by those on the wrong side of the law!" Asriel added, encouraging even more cheering from those gathered today.

The mayor stepped forward. "With this new age of equal coexistence, I feel it is best to note that those who remain uneasy with the idea of Monsters living among humans may not accept this new path our society shall take."

"That is why we feel it is best that you remain our superior for your trustworthy experience and lawful nobility, mayor Yvette." Frisk added. A wise choice.

"I am deeply honored, your majesties. My appreciation."

Asriel then spoke up. "For our first order of business, I propose we donate the gold Monsterkind has long since used as currency to help finance orphanages, schools, and hospitals! Let's give homes to the homeless, heal the wounded, and nurse the sick back to health." Everyone cheered. Their new king was kind-hearted, putting everyone before himself.

"Frisk, your husband has a very tender and caring soul." Yvette whispered to the new Dreemurr queen.

"Another reason I'm proud to have married him. We're both so alike."

"Frisk Dreemurr, I feel I must say that you made the right choice."

"Thank you."

After the festivities, Toriel and Asgore called for Frisk and Asriel.

"I know you two are new to being the rulers of Dreemurr royalty, but giving away all that gold to help those who need it may have been a bit much." Toriel stated.

"Just like with Frisk's decision to 'hook up' with me years ago, I was following my heart." Asriel added.

"The kindest of leaders follow the truest of hearts." Yvette said, joining them in the backroom.

"It was dad's decision to discontinue our gold-based currency system in favor of the coins and bills used by humans. What was I supposed to do with it?" Asriel asked.

Yvette thought about his words, nodding in approval as she saw the logic behind this choice. "How much were you planning on giving away?" She asked.

"If I'm not provided with an exact amount by 12:00 PM tomorrow, our entire supply of gold will be sent out."

"I'll talk it over with the others at the White House. You might wanna hold off on that decision for at least another day."

"Very well, mayor Yvette. Take as much time as you need."

Later that morning, Frisk and Asriel awoke to the sound of the front doorbell. "I'll get it..." Asriel said sleepily.

"Oh no you don't." Frisk grabbed his shoulder and gently pulled him back down, then went to answer the door herself.

When Frisk opened the door, she saw mayor Yvette. "Hello, Frisk. Where's Asriel?"

"Still in bed. It's 8:00 in the morning."

"Oh, right, sorry. My watch must be a couple hours ahead."

"So... How're the kids?"

"Annabel is still tinkering with pipe cleaners and various items she finds on the ground. Lemme tell ya, she used a dropped locknut as a six-way splitter."

"Well, most locknuts are shaped like hexagons. How's Tyler?"

"Still mother's little helper. I guess introducing him to that online cooking game wasn't such a bad idea. He may have been playing it a lot, but I think he's memorized a few of those special recipes. Maybe I should bring you one of his famous 'Veggie Melts' some time."

"Now you made my mouth water. What all's in it?"

Yvette pulled out a small notepad, then flipped through the pages. "Rosemary focaccia, Oaxaca cheese, fajita peppers, lettuce, jalapenos, tomatoes, and more fajita peppers, all in that order."

"Sounds appetizing."

Just then, Asriel joined the conversation. "Mayor Yvette, what an... ~yawn~ unexpected surprise."

"King Asriel, the other leaders at the White House have come to a decision. Give about 85% of the gold to charity, and let the Congress sort out the rest." Asriel nodded in agreement. "Anyway, I'd like you both to know that our weekly surveys have been showing a substantial decrease in negativity towards Monsters. We'll be passing out another survey tomorrow afternoon. With how Asriel ordered all that gold to be used for charity, financing education, and helping our hospitals, I'm sure the positivity rate will practically max out. Who knows?"

"I just felt like it was the right thing to do."

"That gold you're donating is worth millions, and by giving it away to help our civil finances, the Congress has given you their full support."

* * *

I would also donate to charity any chance I'd get. That's who I am. Putting others before myself.

In the next chapter, we'll get into Frisk and Asriel's new hobbies.

See you next time.


	11. CH10

S10-10  
**A day at work**

* * *

Another new day in Union City, the birthplace of the new age of peaceful coexistence between humans and Monsters as of last month.

Today, Frisk and Asriel had to go to work, but since it was a slow day, Emily was free to visit them. Her grandmother, Toriel Dreemurr, had dropped Emily off at a musical theater, where her mother worked. Busy at a desk, Frisk Dreemurr was composing a beautiful symphony. Emily went to see her. "Hi, mom."

Frisk turned from her work to see her daughter. "Emily! How are you doing?"

"Great! How are you?"

"Oh, I'm doing just fine. I'm almost done with my latest orchestra ensemble. I think it's my best one yet. You wanna hear it?" The excited expression on her face and the sparkle in her eyes were a dead giveaway that Emily most definitely wanted to hear what her mother put together. "Well, I'm sure your grandparents could bring you to the performance later tonight. As I said, it's almost done. Mettaton's here too, so I'm sure he would like to see you."

Emily excitedly scampered out of the room, looking for Mettaton, who was leaning on a wall out in the main theater, examining the right arm of his newly remade EX chassis. Alphys has really outdone herself this time.

"Mettaton!"

"_Hmm? Oh! Emily Dreemurr! It's so good to see you again! How's our little shining star this evening?_"

"Do you mean me or mom?"

"_You, darling. How are you?_"

"I'm doing well. I can't wait to hear my mom's newest orchestral performance! She says it'll be done by tonight."

"_Is that so? Well, in the meantime, would you like to visit your father?_" Her smile answered his question. "_I'll let your grandmother know. Come along now._"

As Emily followed Mettaton to his limo outside, a beeping could be heard from his right arm. There was a new device in Mettaton's right forearm that acted like a cellular device, and it was currently calling up Toriel's phone. She answered. "Hi, Mettaton. How have you been?"

"_Oh, it's been wonderful, darling. Alphys gave my robotic body a complete overhaul, so I'm still familiarizing myself to the upgrades and changes. Anyway, I hope you don't mind, but I'm taking your granddaughter to visit your son. Is that OK with you?_"

"Just as long as she comes back safe and sound. Oh, and she better be here before the orchestral performance begins."

"_You have nothing to worry about, Toriel. Out of curiosity, where is your husband?_"

"Oh, Asgore has been working at the botanical gardens. He's a natural at... nurturing nature. HA!"

"_Well, he certainly fits in. Will he be getting off work in time for the orchestra?_"

"His work hours aren't too long. He should be getting off about a quarter of an hour before the performance begins."

"_Oh, marvelous! I've set up special reservations for your family. You'll be viewing the performance from the balcony._"

"Thank you. If there is anything we can do to repay you, let us know."

"_No need._"

Eventually, Mettaton and Emily arrived at another building. The sign on the front read 'King's Forge'. Inside the building, Emily could hear the pounding of metal against metal, along with the occasional loud sizzle.

The two had entered the King's Forge, with Mettaton ringing the bell on the counter. With that, the clanging stopped, with the window cover being lifted to reveal Emily's father, Asriel Dreemurr, wearing a sleeveless shirt underneath a blacksmith apron, and with gloves on his hands. "Mettaton! It's been too long. Welcome to the King's Forge!"

"_We haven't seen each other since Emily's 6th birthday. You're right. It's been far too long. For curiosity's sake, what's gotten you into the blacksmith business?_"

"Well, it started out with curiosity of my own. I picked up a few pieces of scrap metal from a junkyard, then I tried using my fire magic on them inside a mold, and I ended up forging a solid metal brick, and that sparked my interest in producing forged goods. As a result, the King's Forge rose up from old wreckage. I even made a few pieces of your new frame as a request from Dr. Alphys. If you need anything, I'll make it."

"_That is positively fascinating! So, what were you working on before we arrived?_"

"'We'?" Asriel looked behind Mettaton, seeing his daughter sitting in the waiting room.

"Hi, dad!"

"Howdy, Emily!" With that, Asriel turned back to Mettaton. "I'm working on a new medical brace right now. There was an accident yesterday, which involved a human's leg getting broken. This exoframe leg brace I'm forging will lock his leg back in place while it heals, and he should be able to walk in the meantime. I was given a cast of his leg to work with so I could make accurate measurements while forging."

"_A broken leg sounds serious. I hope he gets better._"

"From what I was told, he's a member of the White House Congress."

"_Oh dear. What happened?_"

"Car accident. Drunk driver."

At that point, another customer had walked in. "Afternoon, Undyne." Asriel greeted.

"Nice to see you too. Alphys needs a new gear for one of those switches in her lab. It wore out."

"Do you have the gear?"

"Yeah. Here it is." Undyne handed him two broken portions of a gear.

"Was this thing made out of bronze?"

"I asked her about that, and she said that she ran out of stronger metals to use while we were underground."

"I'll melt this one down for metal and make you a stronger gear. I just have to see if I have a mold for it." Asriel headed into the back, but his voice was still audible. "G8... No, that one's for a screwdriver... J2... That's a vent grill... R19... There we are. Is it the right size? No... Huh. This is the only gear mold I've got so far, but there's enough room at the side for this one."

After a while, Asriel made a mold of the broken gear, then got to work on forging a replacement. In a matter of minutes, a new iron gear had been completed, and the old one was melted down for future use. "One laboratory switch gear. I'm feeling generous today, so let's go with a 50% discount. Do we have a deal?"

"You've got yourself a deal." Undyne put down $13.85 on the counter, then picked up the newly forged gear.

Eventually, Asriel had finished the leg brace he was working on before, and was about to close up shop for the day, going back to his casual outfit. "So, Frisk's musical performance is tonight, right?"

"_That's right. I'll bring you all there. Follow me._"

Mettaton drove his limousine back to the musical theater, having brought along Emily and Asriel.

The three entered the theater, meeting up with Toriel and Asgore. "Good to see you back safe and sound." Toriel said, hugging her granddaughter.

"It's almost time for Frisk's performance." Asgore stated, looking at his watch.

"_I promised you seats on the balcony floor, and I am not about to break that promise. Come with me._" The Dreemurr family followed Mettaton into the hall and up a flight of stairs, ending up on the second floor of the large theater.

The lights dimmed, followed by the stage curtains opening. A whole orchestra band was ready to play their instruments, and Frisk was at the very front, acting as the conductor for this band. There was a sudden silence in the entire theater as the performance began.

**[!] ****/watch?v=Ez89l1NTFXU**** [!]**

After the musical anthem performance, everyone clapped and cheered.

Frisk was in the backroom, getting ready to go home. Her family made their way to her, wishing to express their thoughts.

"Frisk, that was amazing!" Toriel commended.

"I never knew you had such talent." Asgore said, shedding a tear.

"Mom, your music was beautiful!" Emily praised.

Asriel didn't say anything, but what he did do was pull Frisk in for a kiss, which she melted into. When they parted, Asriel whispered to her. "You're... You're perfect... in every way. I love you so much, and I always will."

"I love you too. Nothing will ever change that."

With that, the Dreemurr family returned home, ready to turn in for the night.

* * *

See you next time.


	12. CH11

S10-11  
**Spending time with the family**

* * *

It's been a few weeks since Frisk's musical masterpiece was performed in a public theater, and Emily was practicing magic with her father and grandmother.

"I understand that she inherited her fire magic from me, but what I DON'T get is where her healing magic came from." Asriel was confused.

"I believe that came from Frisk's compassion toward others."

Asriel nodded in agreement. "Right. That makes sense. Hey, didn't she learn a form of healing magic from Gaster?"

"She did wish to be more like you, so she asked him to teach her magic."

"So... What's my first lesson?" Emily was excited.

Asriel conjured a flame above the palm of his hand. "Lesson 1: Your fire magic."

Emily spoke up. "I already know about my fire magic. Grandma Toriel taught it when I attended school for a day."

"I did! She was wonderful."

"Fire magic comes from the warmth in your heart, and my inner warmth is brightest when my thoughts turn to my family."

Tears welling up in his eyes, Asriel pulled his daughter into a big hug. "Oh, my little girl is just so precious!"

"Dad, put me down!" Emily was laughing.

Eventually, Asriel let Emily back on her feet. "OK. So mom told me about your... double-up of magical capabilities. What've you got?" Emily held out her right hand, sparking to life a green flame at the end of her index finger. "Fire and healing magic, huh? I don't think I've ever seen those two in such a perfect balance." Asriel was in awe. Emily then blew the little flame off her finger. "I think that's enough practice."

"We didn't even start!" Emily complained.

"With how much of a natural you are, we didn't even need to." At her father's words, Emily giggled.

"If family is so important to you, how would you feel about going to the beach with everyone?" Toriel suggested.

"Yes!" Emily was jumping for joy.

"Very well. I'll head to the store and buy some sunscreen."

"Do you think Frisk will get off work by the time you're back?" Asriel wondered.

"I looked over her schedule. She should be getting off work by the time I drive past the school. I'll pick her up on my way to the store."

Later that evening, the Dreemurr family arrived at the Melody Shores; a popular summer beach. One thing worth noting is that Grillby's bar was there.

While Toriel and Asgore set up an umbrella, a cooler, and a few beach chairs, Frisk, Asriel, and Emily got changed in a nearby shack.

Frisk and Asriel were riding the waves on surfboards with custom paint jobs.

Emily was scuba diving, using a long rubber pipe attached to a floaty on the surface to keep oxygen flowing to her diving mask.

Toriel and Asgore were enjoying a nice latte from Grillby's bar.

While Emily was swimming underwater, she happened across Papyrus, who was wearing no form of diving equipment, yet he seemed perfectly fine. It made sense, concerning the fact that skeletons don't have lungs, and subsequently don't need oxygen.

Papyrus was, as usual, being hilariously unpredictable. He was dancing underwater, performing a whole plethora of disco moves in a random order. Emily sat on a nearby rock, watching the skeleton in fascination.

Frisk was sitting on Asriel's shoulders as the two surfed a huge wave, and they were both having the time of their lives.  
The wave dissipated into the water, leaving the two drifting back to the shore, where Frisk grabbed her surfboard and headed back out, followed by her husband.

As Toriel and Asgore got up for a refill, they saw Emily walking out of the water and taking off her scuba mask.

"Did you find anything interesting down there?" Asgore asked.

"That skeleton fascinates me. I just watched Papyrus perform an underwater disco."

Toriel stifled a laugh. "Oh my god..."

"My bro's discoing underwater? MAN he's cool!" Sans was here too.

"Would you like a drink, Emily?" Toriel offered.

"Yeah, I am getting pretty thirsty."

"Let's see what you like."

Once Emily got a good look through Grillby's fine selection of beverages, she made up her mind. "Surprise me."

With an unseen smirk, Grillby poured some milk into a blender, then added some cocoa mix and butterfinger pieces crushed into a powder. With the press of a button, the cocoa beverage was done, but Grillby wasn't done yet. He poured it into a medium glass, then heated the drink in his hands, causing it to bubble. The beverage was placed on the counter, followed by the finishing touch: a bendy straw.

With the drink ready, Grillby readjusted his glasses. "I'm feeling generous. $2.50."

As Asgore paid for the beverage, Emily smiled at the bartender. "Thank you."

Grillby chuckled, the exchange bringing him an enjoyably heartwarming sensation. "You're welcome."

Back on the beach, Frisk and Asriel had just tired themselves out, and now they were looking to relax with the rest of the family.

While waiting for Toriel, Asgore, and Emily to come back from Grillby's beach bar, Asriel wrapped a finger around Frisk's chin, turning her head around to pull her into a kiss. "I love you, my beautiful angel."

"I love you too, you fuzzy devil."

"Are we interrupting something?" Frisk and Asriel looked to the source of the voice, seeing Toriel, accompanied by her husband and granddaughter. They chuckled nervously in utter embarrassment.

"Sorry." Frisk apologized.

"Oh, there's no need to be sorry. We just came back from getting a refill on Hawaiian Punch, and Emily getting herself some hot cocoa." Asgore stated.

With that, Frisk and Asriel started to doze off while leaning against each other, their fingers intertwined.

Eventually, the sun started to get real low, so everyone started packing up... with the exception of a sleeping Frisk and Asriel Dreemurr. Not wanting to disturb their peaceful slumber, Toriel and Asgore carried them to the car, sitting them down in the backseat, with Emily comfortably nestling in between her parents.

* * *

Who doesn't love a day out with the family?

Papyrus performing an underwater disco... What silly things do I come up with when I try to imagine his wacky antics?

See you next time, guys.


End file.
